Between Darkness & light
by Acidbuk
Summary: A dark past , an Uncertain future, no one left to trust...


Author: Kenny 'Acidbuk' M'comic.  
Authors E-mail: acidb@postmaster.co.uk  
Summary: A dark past, an uncertain future, no one left to trust. (No spoilers)  
  
Shout outs:  
A big Thank you to my proof-reader Graycie who spent a lot of time correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes.  
A Thank you to Real_hounder For giveing me some Advice on paragraph Structure and various other thinhs.  
A Thank you to Sakuya Grammer Corrections.  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo/Universe theme and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to AIC/Pioneer please don't sue me. However the characters that I have created and this story DO belong to me.  
  
Warning! Contains some minor bad words and a little innuendo and some Violence but nothing really bad.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Between Darkness & Light  
  
Beams of sunlight passed through the clear glass of Tenchi's window into his room. Tenchi opened his eyes slightly and winced as they adjusted to the light,   
  
"ah", he said softly, shielding his eyes.   
  
He moved over and stepped out of bed. He quickly drew on a pair of trousers and a T-shirt before Ryoko could phase through the wall. Tenchi opened his door and walked into the hallway, Kiyone was walking past and Tenchi slammed right into her, knocking her to the ground.   
  
"Oops, sorry Kiyone", Tenchi apologised as he held out a hand to help her up.   
  
"Its ok, apology accepted", she returned zestfully as she took his hand and pulled herself up.   
"Morning Tenchi", Ayeka said as she passed, giving Kiyone a scouring stare.   
  
"Morning Miss Ayeka", they both said in unison.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!", Sasami shouted from the kitchen Before Ayeka could say anything else. Kiyone and Tenchi walked downstairs and entered the kitchen; they were not long seated when Ayeka and Washu joined them. Before anyone could speak, Ryoko phased through the ceiling, dropping onto her chair in her usual manner. Sasami moved a plate of hot food from the counter to the table. Ranges of eating noises were heard and soon the food was gone.   
  
"Yummy, I sure enjoyed that Sasami, that's your best yet", Nubuyki said as he shoved a last spoonful into his mouth and swallowed.   
  
"So, Tenchi, you got no work for a week, what you say we go somewhere?", Ryoko said smiling.  
  
"Tenchi does not want to go anywhere with you 'She Demon'", Ayeka shouted over the table.   
  
"Oh yeah!, Why don't you try saying that again, you uptight whiney bitch", Ryoko shouted back.   
  
Ayeka went to respond but her mouth was met with a whole bread stick.   
  
"Hahahaha", Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Well actually I was thinking of just kicking back and watching some TV this week girls", Tenchi said trying to defuse the ticking bomb between Ayeka and Ryoko.   
  
"See, I told you, Lord Tenchi wants to stay with me"; Ayeka said as she finally dislodged the bread stick.   
  
"That's not what I said", Tenchi negotiated,   
  
"l 'knew' you loved me Lord Tenchi", Ayeka snottily said.   
  
"Oh boy", said Tenchi quietly; "this is gonna be messy", he continued under his breath.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH!" Ryoko barked as she gathered an energy ball in her hand.   
  
"Can you at least try and kill each other outside the house", Tenchi said.   
  
Ryoko nodded then grabbed Ayeka by the scruff of the neck and flew straight through the ceiling, creating a large hole. Seconds later, a number of explosions could be heard across the surrounding countryside, accompanied by some truly venomous name calling.   
  
"She Demon", Ayeka shouted,   
  
"Whore", Ryoko retorted.   
  
"How 'dare' you call me a whore!", Ayeka balked back.   
  
"Yeah, Well I'm not the one dressed like an Orion slut", Ryoko said.   
  
"We might as well sit down, Tenchi remarked to Kiyone, they're gonna be a while".   
  
She smiled and they walked into the sitting room. Kiyone threw her body onto the sofa and put her feet up on the table, Tenchi did likewise, Kiyone moved around on the sofa, trying to find the 'remote'. She pressed the button and the TV screen flickered into life. A Documentary broadcast cut in and a short man with glasses and carrying a microphone was talking to the camera.   
  
"We are now going to perform a high velocity bank", Kiyone pressed the channel button and the TV changed to a picture of a saw cutting through some wood; she pressed it again and a racing car appeared on the screen. She pressed the off button and the TV screen went blank as quickly as it came to life.   
  
"So where is Mihoshi", Tenchi asked.   
  
"Oh she got recalled to HQ for something, she probably screwed up big time to get recalled to HQ", Kiyone answered.   
  
"Oh", Tenchi replied. "You wanna get outa here and do something?", Tenchi asked.   
  
After a pause, "yeah sure, what did you have in mind?", Kiyone asked.   
  
"I dunno, I just wanna get outa here for a while", Tenchi said.   
  
They both rose from the sofa and walked over to the coat stand. They each took their coat and walked towards the front door.   
  
"WE'RE GOING OUT!", they said as Tenchi opened the door.   
  
"OK", Sasami replied, as the door closed and they walked towards town.   
  
"Sometimes you just gotta get out y'know", Tenchi said.   
  
"Yeah you're talking to the person that works with 'Mihoshi'!" Kiyone said. Tenchi smiled and held Kiyone's hand. Kiyone looked at Tenchi a little surprised but quickly relaxed.   
  
Ryoko returned to the house through the hole in the ceiling and a bruised Ayeka walked through the back door. They sat at the table, Ryoko , with her chin on her hand. Ayeka looked around,   
  
"Where's Lord Tenchi", she said.  
  
"What do you mean, he is right over...", Ryoko's voice cut off as she realised that Tenchi was not there.   
  
"Princess Sasami, where is Tenchi?", both Ryoko and Ayeka asked in unison.   
  
"Erm he and Kiyone went out over an hour ago." Sasami happily answered, not truly realising what she was getting into.   
  
Next moment Ryoko and Ayeka were over by Sasami, yelling at her. "WHERE DID THEY GO" they shouted together.  
  
"I don't know, I never asked", she replied nervously.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET TENCHI GO WITH 'HER', GRRRRR", both Ayeka and Ryoko said together.  
  
Yosho and Nubuyki were walking through the kitchen, "I think Tenchi & Kiyone make a cute couple", Nubuyki said.   
  
"Yes, indeed" ,Yosho replied.   
  
"NOOOOOOO", Ayeka said as she landed a punch on Nubuuki's nose sending him hurtling to the ground in pain.  
  
Kiyone and Tenchi walked through the small city, Christmas lights were everywhere, with neatly decorated trees inviting one to gaze at the goods on display in store windows. Kiyone pointed at a little corner bar called 'Ye Olde Tavern',   
  
"Lets go in there Tenchi", said Kiyone.   
  
"Hmmm, ok", Tenchi replied with a little hesitation.   
  
As they approached the entrance they could see a waving Santa and a Rudolph with sunglasses on.   
  
"That's cute", Kiyone said.   
  
Tenchi laughed and they entered the bar, it was dusty and there were clouds of smoke partly obscuring their view.   
  
"Welcome to Ye Olde Tavern", a man with an Irish accent said from what appeared to be the bar.   
  
"You'll have to excuse the mess, it's poker night y'know", the bartender said.   
  
They headed toward the direction the voice was coming from and eventually came to the bar.   
  
"What's yer' poison?", the bartender asked.   
  
"We'll just have two glasses of Sake'please", Tenchi replied.   
  
"Comin' right up", the bartender answered.   
  
Two minutes later the bartender returned with two glasses of Sake', he put them down on the counter and said. "there y'are, two Sake's".  
  
"Thank you", Tenchi and Kiyone stated,  
  
they each picked up a glass and took a gulp. "So you two celebrating then?", the bartender asked.  
  
"Huh, celebrating?", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Well I would swear you two are together", the bartender exclaimed.   
  
Kiyone blushed, "no, well, err, no", they each said.   
  
"I'm Jack by the way", the bartender explained in a less hostile manner than before.   
  
"I'm Tenchi and this is Kiyone", Tenchi introduced.   
  
"Well, pleased to meet ya", Jack said.   
  
Just then one of the card players jumped out of his seat tossed the table over and stormed out of the door.   
  
"What was that all about", Kiyone asked.   
  
"That was Miles, he just lost the game", Jack answered.   
  
"Oh", she replied. As she took another swig of her Sake'.   
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's an Irish bar doing in Okinawa", Tenchi enquired.   
  
"Well, my folks moved here in the 50's and well, I have been here ever since", Jack answered.   
  
Tenchi took a final swig of Sake' and the glass was empty. "Can I get you and yer' friend another, on the house", Jack said.   
  
"Yeah, sure", Tenchi replied, not one to turn down free Sake'. Jack went off and returned with another two glasses and placed them on the counter.   
  
Nubuyki was sitting on the sofa holding an ice pack to his nose. "Ohhhh, it hurts, it hurts", he moaned.   
  
"Stop fussing", Washu said as she walked past.   
  
"Hey I'm not fussing", Nubuyki said as Washu stopped.   
  
"So Ayeka really did that huh?", Washu asked.  
  
"Yeah, and its not like I said anything 'bad' to her, I was talking about Tenchi, then, 'BANG'", Nubuyki recalled.   
  
"Hmmm", Washu muttered.   
  
"Hmmm what?" Nubuyki asked.  
  
"Err.... nothing", Washu innocently replied as she strode off to her lab.   
  
"Excuse me Mr Masaki", Sasami said quietly.   
  
"What is it Sasami?", Nubuyki replied.   
  
"I just wanna apologise for what my sister did, you just caught her at the wrong time", Sasami said.   
  
"Thank you Sasami but any apology has to come from Ayeka", Nubuyki answered.   
  
"Ok, but I don't think you are gonna get anything from Ayeka, Mr Masaki", Sasami replied.   
  
"I kinda got that impression Sasami", Nubuyki said. With that, Sasami walked off back into the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko was sat in her room watching the TV and laughing, the show was 'Picture Perfect', a man dressed in a suit was talking.   
  
"Now we have had our best selection of photographs, its time for you to send in yours and we will show them on the AIR!", the presenter said with zeal.   
  
"Wow", Ryoko shouted; 'hmm this gives me an idea' she thought as she phased into Tenchi's room grabbing his Polaroid camera.   
  
"Yeah!!", she exclaimed to herself.  
  
As she phased into the hallway, Ayeka was coming along the corridor, Ryoko phased out to make herself invisible.   
  
"Dum de dum dum dum", Ayeka sang as she walked into her room closely followed by Ryoko.   
  
Ayeka undressed for bed, Ryoko phased back in, Polaroid at the ready.   
  
"Say Cheese!", Ryoko laughingly said as Ayeka turned and screamed.   
  
She pressed the button on the camera and there was a bright flash, followed by a 'Click'. After taking several pictures Ryoko phased out of the wall maniacally laughing. Ayeka, still screaming, stood in shock. Ryoko phased into the main hallway and faxed the pictures to the show. She returned to her room to watch the results of her actions.   
  
"Hey Ayeka, come here you're gonna 'love' this", Ryoko said.  
  
"Jack, can you put the TV on", one of the card players shouted from the corner.   
  
"Sure", Jack said as he pressed a button on the set and the TV flickered, he banged the side and the picture stabilised. The show 'Picture Perfect' was on.   
  
"Well, will you look at dat", Jack said. Tenchi and Kiyone turned to look at the TV. What they saw were a number of pictures of Ayeka wearing absolutely nothing.  
  
"Now, these are the best pictures we've received tonight", the presenter said.   
  
"Oh my God", Tenchi exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, she is a fine woman isn't she", Jack replied, not realising Tenchi was in absolute terror.   
  
"These pictures were sent to us by a viewer named Ryoko; Ryoko, the nation thanks you!", the presenter said.   
  
"That's it for tonight's show, but I think you will agree it was a good one, SNAP", the presenter finished as the credits started to roll on the screen.  
  
"We had better go home", Kiyone said.   
  
"Yeah, I just hope the house is still there when we get back", Tenchi said as he went to move to the door.   
  
They went to leave through the door when Jack called them back, "hey, you two.", he called.   
  
"What?", Tenchi said as he turned to face Jack.   
  
"Y'know what dat is don't you", Jack said as he pointed to a leaf hanging from the ceiling.   
  
"No", Kiyone said as she looked up.  
  
"'Dats's mistletoe", Jack stated; "It's something we have in Ireland", Jack continued.   
  
"What for?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, as an old custom anyone stood under it have to kiss", Jack said.  
  
Kiyone and Tenchi looked at each other, Kiyone smiled 'She has such a beautiful smile' Tenchi thought. Then out of the blue landed a kiss on her lips, he held the kiss of a moment then broke it. Kiyone went a bright shade of red. When her normal colour returned she spoke.  
  
"That, was, unexpected".  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry", Tenchi replied, feeling rather embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be", Kiyone spoke, she then returned the kiss for what seemed a lifetime. They eventually broke it.   
  
"You two be careful now, there is a storm brewing", Jack said warningly as he pointed out of the misty window.   
  
"Yeah, I can see", Kiyone replied warmly.   
  
"It's gonna be a big one", Jack said with a sombre tone in his voice.   
  
They both exchanged goodbyes then left the bar and started to walk back towards the Masaki shrine. Tenchi's mind was racing faster and faster, he didn't even care now that his home might be destroyed all he could think about was Kiyone. Kiyone was deep in thought about the kiss too, 'Why did he do that?, does he love me?, Ok, this IS Tenchi, What will Ayeka and Ryoko do, WILL he tell them'. A crack of thunder above her head and a sudden downpour of rain interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Hmmm Jack was right", Tenchi said.   
  
"Yeah, he was right about a lot of things", Kiyone said with a smile. Tenchi looked puzzled. 'Dammit, I can't believe I just said that', she thought, slightly drunk.   
  
"I...err mean about the thunder storm and everything.", she continued, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Ah right", Tenchi relaxed;   
  
"we better get out of this rain, or we'll get pneumonia", Tenchi added with concern.   
  
"And not to mention possibly getting electrocuted", Kiyone chirped.   
  
"Yeah, that too", Tenchi hesitantly replied rubbing the back of his head.  
  
They ran to shelter under the nearest building. They could hear the heavy rain hitting the roof of the shelter and Kiyone watched as it splashed against the pavement. She was soaked through to her skin, she threw her hair back behind her shoulders and some water splashed off and hit the wooden floor, another bolt of lightning crackled overhead, lighting up the night sky.  
  
"Err. Tenchi, do you want to go inside", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Sure", Tenchi replied. They opened the door to the building.   
  
It was very dark, the room lit up as the lightning flickered outside, followed by the usual crack of thunder. They came to a small desk with a bell on it. Kiyone tapped the bell and a tall man with dark hair popped his head out from the office.  
  
"Can I help you?", the man said in a pleasant way.   
  
"Yeah we would like a room please", Tenchi stated.   
  
"Ok, how many nights will you be staying?", the man prompted.  
  
"Just the one, we're leaving at 9am", Kiyone added.   
  
"Ok it's 15 yen a night, room 6 is free", the man said as he handed over a small bronze key with the letter 'R' and the number '6' engraved into it.   
  
"It's up the hall to your right, 6th door on the left", the man continued heading back to his office.  
  
Tenchi thanked the man and headed toward their room. Tenchi inserted and turned the key, the lock made a loud 'clank' and the door opened. Tenchi flipped the light switch and the bulbs shone brightly. The room was sparsely decorated with only a few paintings on the wood panelled walls. There was one bed and a TV. Tenchi walked over to what first appeared to be a closet door but when he opened it he discovered that it was in-fact the bathroom. The 'bathroom' was a toilet and a sink opposite each other, with a mirror hanging over the sink, the room was so compact you could only barely fit one person in there.   
  
"What, no Hot-Tub", Tenchi stated sarcastically. Kiyone laughed,   
  
"well its not that bad", she replied; "you should see the quarters on the Yogami", she finished.   
  
"We have a bit of a problem", Tenchi murmered.  
  
"What's that?", Kiyone asked. "Only one bed", Tenchi answered.   
  
"No problem, we can sleep together?", Kiyone said without thinking, 'Dammit again , now it looks like I'm trying to get him into bed like Ryoko', she thought, looking at Tenchi's facial expression.   
  
"No, its ok I will take the floor", Tenchi said hesitantly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you will share the bed with me", Kiyone argued.   
  
"Well if you're sure you don't mind", Tenchi pleasingly said.  
  
"Why would I mind", Kiyone asked puzzled.   
  
"Well, people may get the wrong impression if we slept together, they would think that we were, (pause), well, you know", Tenchi answered with embarrassment.   
  
"And what makes you think we're not lovers", Kiyone said smiling as she pushed him back onto the bed.   
  
"(Gulp), What are you gonna do to me?", Tenchi asked, now lying on his back.   
  
"Use your imagination Tenchi, or if you like you can borrow mine", Kiyone said with a devilish smile, one that he had seen Ryoko use on several occasions.   
  
Tenchi gulped.   
  
The thunderstorm raged outside. The rain fell from the clouds like thousands of liquid diamonds washing over the city and lightning struck from cloud to cloud as if the weather was fighting a battle between them. The storm eventually cleared and just as night must give way to day, the sun started to rise above the distant mountains into a clear sky. The sunlight beamed through the curtains, illuminating the darkness and bringing brightness to the room. Tenchi woke with Kiyone snuggled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Kiyone opened her eyes and looked up at him.   
  
"I guess we better get up, if we want to get home today", she said almost sadly.   
  
"Yeah, assuming we still have one", Tenchi replied with the same hint of sadness in his voice;   
  
"I wish I could stay here like this all day", he continued just before he kissed his 'now' lover.   
  
"Yeah", she replied with a smile. They both got out of bed and dressed, they exited the room, taking the key.   
  
"This place definitely looks better in the daylight", Tenchi commented as they walked along the hallway to reception.   
  
"We want to check out please", they said to the man standing at the counter.   
  
"Very well, may we have your room key and payment please", the man asked.   
  
Tenchi handed over the key and the agreed upon 15 yen. "Thank you, have a nice day", the man exclaimed as they left the building to start the long walk back.  
  
By the time they arrived at the Masaki shrine Tenchi was dazed and confused, he had never thought of Kiyone in quite that way. She had always seemed distant from him, as if trying to detach herself all the time. Mind you, Mihoshi never exactly helped the situation, but his mind returned to reality when he saw what was left of his home, the roof was completely gone and there were large holes in the remaining walls. The upstairs appeared to be the hardest hit and seemed to be the epicentre of the devastation. Tenchi turned the handle on the front door and the door came off its hinges, falling to the floor making a loud thud and raising a plume of dust. They walked into what was left of the sitting room and heard the sound of someone sobbing, they walked into the kitchen and saw Sasami crying into her hands,   
  
"Sasami, what's wrong?", Tenchi asked. Sasami fell off her chair in fear and moved back into the corner of the room cowering with her knees by her head.   
  
"Sasami its me, Tenchi", he said trying to calm her down.   
  
"Tenchi, is it really you?", Sasami asked. Tenchi nodded and Sasami jumped to her feet and ran over to him hugging him tightly, still crying.   
  
"What happened here Sasami", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Ayeka... she...she did this all this", Sasami replied with a gesture of hands.   
  
"But I don't think Ayeka is capable of doing this", Tenchi interjected.   
  
"She's changed!, I've never seen anything like it Tenchi, one minute she is her normal self, next she is like a demon from hell itself. Even Ryoko could not stop her," Sasami recalled;   
  
"She was watching TV with Ryoko, next thing her Eyes went a deep red, her hair rose as though in a wind, but there was not even a breeze inside or out. Then a Mint-green like Flame surrounded her and there was a massive energy release", Sasami continued;  
  
"Ryoko leapt up to fight her but Ayeka swept her aside like an autumn leaf", Sasami was cut short by a banging noise.   
  
"Hey, somebody get me outa here", a voice from behind a door shouted.   
  
"Washu is that you"?,   
  
"Yes, I'm trapped in here", Washu shouted.   
  
Tenchi and Kiyone ran over to Washu's lab door, where a number of concrete blocks had fallen from the ceiling, blocking the entrance. Kiyone and Tenchi moved the blocks then Washu crawled out of her lab into the sitting room.   
  
"Washu, are you ok!", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, how's everybody else", Washu answered.   
  
"Well Sasami is a little shook up but otherwise fine", Kiyone said.   
  
"I'm gonna check upstairs", said Tenchi .   
  
"Ok", Kiyone answered.   
  
Just then Nubuyki pushed his upper body through some rubble. "ARRRRGHHH!!", he yelled, followed by deep breathing,   
  
"Dad are you ok", Tenchi enquired.   
  
"I'll be ok son", Nubuyki replied.   
  
Tenchi walked up the crumbling staircase onto the landing and ran to Ryoko's room, where he was met with a scene of total destruction. There was hardly anything left of it, most of its contents had been atomised instantly.   
  
"Tenchi, over here", Ryoko cried from under some rubble. Tenchi moved the rubble and turned Ryoko over.   
  
"Ryoko, are you hurt!", Tenchi asked kindly.   
  
"More than you know Tenchi!", Ryoko replied quietly; "don't worry I'll be fine, I just need time to heal", she continued; "Take me downstairs", Ryoko finished.   
  
With that Tenchi picked her up threw her over his shoulder and took her downstairs. "I've found Ryoko", Tenchi stated as he put her down on what remained of the sofa.   
  
"Well that's everyone except Yosho!", Washu said.   
  
"He went to look for Ayeka", Ryoko stated in a weak voice; "The idiot's gonna end up getting himself killed", she finished.  
  
"There is something you should know", Washu said after a slight pause.  
  
"What?", they said almost together.   
  
"Ayeka is suffering from an ancient Jurian illness called the 'Jurian Rage'" , Washu calmly spoke.   
  
"Jurian Rage, I have never heard of that", Sasami said.  
  
"That's not surprising Sasami, there has not been a case of Jurian rage for over 35,000 years", Washu answered Sasami.   
  
"What is this Jurian Rage Little Washu?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"It heightens all of the affected Jurians' aggressiveness and amplifies any emotions 20 times over", Washu let the news sink in before continuing;   
  
"The Juri power itself is in control of Ayeka's body, slowly stripping away her humanity piece by piece until nothing of the original Ayeka remains except an empty shell", Washu stooped and there was an eerie silence.   
  
Tenchi was the first to speak, "how do we stop it?", he asked with cold eyes, eyes that had no emotion, he had only had to use those eyes once before and regretted it.   
  
After a long while Washu answered, "We could kill Ayeka".   
  
"That's not an option", Tenchi retorted almost instantly.  
  
"Try to understand Tenchi, the Ayeka you knew is more than likely already dead, in this state she could easily level a city and the only way I know of to stop her for sure is to kill her, assuming we can", said Washu sadly but sternly.  
  
"If it comes to it I will kill her but I would prefer another way", Tenchi calmly said with not even a hint of emotion in his voice.   
  
"Every Jurian fights a battle inside them for most of their adult life. The battle between the raw Juri power and the Human within is a constant struggle. When controlled, the Juri power can be used for good but, uncontrolled this power cannot be matched and is only capable of destruction and death. Some 35,000 years ago, Jurians learned to control the 'Power' within. Ayeka lost that control for a split second and it engulfed her, I don't know what, but something pushed her over the edge, we have to stop her before she lays waste the entire Earth.", Washu spoke.   
  
"You're lucky Tenchi, you being only half Jurian, the power is not as strong with you", she finished.   
  
"I'm gonna find Ayeka and I'm gonna bring her back to us", Tenchi said.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Kiyone said.   
  
"Me two", Washu said.   
  
"Me three", Ryoko said..   
  
"Ryoko, you're in no state for a fight", Tenchi argued.  
  
"Tenchi, I feel responsible for this, its my fault, I wanna help, and besides, by the time we find her I will be almost fully healed", Ryoko countered.   
  
"Ok, but no heroics, ok", Tenchi stipulated.   
  
"Can I come too", Sasami said from the corner.   
  
"If anyone has a chance of bringing back the Ayeka we know, its her", Washu said.   
  
"But I don't want to put her in that situation", Tenchi whispered to Washu.   
  
"Sasami, I want you to stay here with Nubuyki, ok, promise me you will stay with Nubuyki", Tenchi told and asked Sasami.   
  
"Ok, Tenchi ......please save my sister", Sasami said.  
  
"I will do my best Sasami", Tenchi said.   
  
Ryoko picked up Ryo-Oki and threw her, the Cabbit turned into its space ship mode and beamed Washu and Ryoko aboard, Kiyone pressed a button on her wristband and the Yogami raised from the lake and beamed herself and Tenchi aboard. They each headed toward the city.  
  
Yosho was running through the forest, he stopped and knelt on the ground and put his sword down, picked up some dirt, looked and sniffed it, he then scattered it back onto the ground. "Hmmm, she went this way alright". He returned to his feet and continued running.  
  
Ayeka had reached Okinawa City, her eyes were blood red and her hair blew upwards. As she walked through the inner city, by-standers pointed at her, as she passed them one person knocked into her. Next moment Ayeka glowed a mint green, then a dome of green fire emerged from where Ayeka was standing engulfing the surounding area. Bits of people lay everywhere and the buildings that were still standing were ablaze. A number of army tanks and police vehicles arrived in front of Ayeka, spark's of green electricity shot between her fingers and hands. The tank commander gave the order to fire and the tanks' loud guns discharged at Ayeka. Hitting her directly,  
  
a loud cheer could be heard from the tanks, but as the smoke started to clear, a figure could be made out, then as the smoke and flame cleared some more you could clearly see that it was Ayeka.   
  
"There is no way she could still be alive", a young lieutenant said to his commanding officer.  
  
The commander gave the order to fire another volley but it was too late.   
  
She moved her hands outward and green lightning bolts shot from her fingers toward the tanks, three were destroyed instantly, the fourth was thrown into a wall and the fifth was flung 30ft down the street. Ayeka laughed   
  
"that's it, that's all they sent to stop me", Ayeka taunted any survivors.   
  
The Yogami and Ryo-Oki hovered overhead, the Yogami fired its Laser Cannons at Ayeka and Ryo-Oki fired its main beam causing a large crater. Ayeka laughed and moved her hands apart. Ryo-Oki was flung into the side of a nearby building and cried out in pain. As she crashed into the ground the top of the building fell on her.   
  
Ayeka gathered two green Energy balls and threw them at the Yogami causing an explosion.  
  
"We' been hit pretty bad Tenchi", Kiyone shouted;  
  
"I'm gonna try and set her down over there", Kiyone screamed as she turned the ship to try and land it.   
  
The Yogami skidded along the ground as it landed, causing sparks as it moved. It eventually came to a halt.   
  
"Are you alright", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Yeah, what a ride", Tenchi replied as he rose to his feet and rubbed his head.   
  
Kiyone opened a compartment and took out two Laser-blasters then holstered them at her sides, she then took another and threw it over to Tenchi. Tenchi caught and holstered it. Kiyone then took some body armour and threw it over her head to protect herself, she gave some to Tenchi. Next Kiyone took out a Laser rifle and handed Tenchi one also.   
  
"Ok, now for some grenades and we will be all set", Kiyone said as she took some and clipped to her belt.   
  
They made their way to the airlock, Tenchi pushed a button and the door opened. The City had been totally destroyed, they exited the Yogami and took cover behind some concrete.   
  
"Tenchi, I want you to know that.... Well, I want you to know that whatever happens you can count on me, ok", Kiyone said.   
  
"I know I can count on you Kiyone", Tenchi replied.  
  
Ryoko lay in Ryo-Oki unconscious. Ryo-Oki Meowed in pain. Ryoko opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and doubled, she stood to her feet and helped Washu.   
  
"Ryo-Oki, what happened?", she asked the Cabbit.  
  
"Meow, Meow MEOW MOW", Ryo-Oki replied.   
  
"Ryo-Oki, can you blast away the rubble on top of us", Ryoko asked.  
  
"MEOW", came the reply and Ryo-Oki fired, blasting away some of the concrete.   
  
Washu and Ryoko beamed out and Ryo-Oki turned back into its Cabbit form, bruised and battered. Washu picked up Ryo-Oki and held it like a baby, they walked toward where Ayeka was standing but she had already gone. The Tank commander opened the hatch and stepped outside.   
  
"I've never seen anything like that before", he said as he sat on the front of his tank. He noticed Ryoko and Washu then shouted.  
  
"Hey, you!, You shouldn't be here".   
  
"Why not?", Ryoko replied.   
  
"Because of the Demon", the commander said.  
  
"Demon", Ryoko said.  
  
"Yeah hell itself could not stop that thing", the commander shouted.   
  
'He must be talking about Ayeka', she thought. "Where did it go", she asked.   
  
"Look, no-one can stop that thing", the commander said.   
  
"Yeah, well my name is Ryoko and I'm not one to be messed with", Ryoko shouted.   
  
"Do you hear me Ayeka, you' better run and hide while you can, Tenchi and I will finish you", Ryoko continued.   
  
Just then a swirl of green cumulated at a centre point in the street, there was a flash and Ayeka appeared. "You, destroy ME, impossible!", Ayeka boomed.   
  
Ryoko gathered an energy ball, "It's payback time", she said as she flew into the air hurling fireballs at Ayeka.  
  
She landed on her feet and made an energy lance. Ayeka moved her one hand forward and her second bent by her head, she clenched her fists and an energy sword appeared in each hand. She leapt at Ryoko sweeping her swords from side to side. Ryoko countered and attacked,   
  
Ayeka defended moving back up the street, Ayeka swung her swords in rapid succession. Ryoko's lance held strong under Ayeka's ferocious assault. Ryoko kicked Ayeka in the head and swung her lance by Ayeka's feet. Ayeka jumped then countered with a Crescent Swing of both swords. As they clashed Ryoko's lance shattered and Ryoko fell to the ground.   
  
Ayeka raised her swords into the air about to deliver the final blow, Ryoko Tele-ported just in time and Ayeka's sword lodged into the road. Ryoko Appeared on a roof top to the left of Ayeka. She fired several more energy balls. Ayeka moved one sword to protect herself, Ryoko jumped off the roof, firing as she moved, she hit Ayeka who launched lightning bolts at her but missed and hit nearby building causing large explosions. Ryoko landed with one knee bent on the ground.   
  
"You didn't think you could get me that easy did you Ayeka", Ryoko shouted with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
Ayeka growled.  
  
Tenchi and Kiyone ran through the streets of Okinawa, they could hear heavy fighting a couple of blocks from their position. They came to the street where Ayeka was, to see Ryoko fighting for her life. Tenchi and Kiyone fired their blasters at Ayeka but the beams just bounced off, Kiyone lobbed a Grenade.   
  
"Fire in the hole", she shouted to Ryoko who dived for cover as the grenade exploded.   
  
Ryoko dusted herself of as Ayeka charged at Ryoko with her swords. Ryoko defended as best she could but it was too late, Ayeka barged into Ryoko knocking her to the floor, Ayeka stabbed both her swords through Ryoko's leg,   
  
"AHHHH", Ryoko cried in pain as she shuffled to where Washu was standing. Tenchi threw his blaster to the ground and withdrew his sword from his pocket the energy blade extended. Tenchi ran at Ayeka and swung his sword to the left. Ayeka crossed her swords to defend. She pushed them out then swiftly moved her left sword to block Tenchi, she attacked with her right then left, Tenchi countered move for move.   
  
"I have to help him", Ryoko said.   
  
"No Ryoko, you have done all you can its up to Tenchi now", Washu said.   
  
"Can he beat her", Ryoko asked.  
  
"Only if he believes in himself, if he has nothing to fight for he can never win", Washu replied quietly.   
  
The brutal fight between Tenchi and Ayeka continued in front of their eyes,   
  
"you cannot beat me", Ayeka taunted as she made another move with her swords.  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see about that", Tenchi shouted back.   
  
"Don't make me laugh, that was pathetic", Ayeka continued to taunt.   
  
"Washu, I can't just stand here and do nothing", Kiyone said, as she leapt into the fight, guns blazing. Ayeka turned her head to face Kiyone. She levitated Kiyone and threw her into the wall.   
  
"KIYONE!", Tenchi shouted as he ran to her side. Ayeka maniacally laughed.. Washu and Ryoko also ran to her side.   
  
"Kiyone are you hurt!", Tenchi said.   
  
"I'm fine, Tenchi", she replied.   
  
"Its ok, Tenchi, we'll take care of her", Washu said as she typed on an invisible computer panel.   
  
"Ayeka you're going down!", Tenchi said as he walked toward her. She went to strike him with her sword but Tenchi, slashed at her and her sword shattered.   
  
"No, that's impossible", Ayeka maniacally said.   
  
"Welcome to hell Ayeka,", Tenchi barked.   
  
Ayeka stabbed her sword, Tenchi blocked then countered, Ayeka slashed, left then right, Tenchi countered, then Crescent slashed from side to side and Ayeka's second sword was destroyed.   
  
"You are more powerful than I could have possibly imagined", Ayeka said, knowing her impending doom.   
  
"Fight it Ayeka!", Tenchi shouted; "Fight for your humanity!", Tenchi said.   
  
"Maybe I cannot beat you Tenchi, but I cam make your victory taste as bitter as defeat", Ayeka said as she went to launch a fireball at Kiyone.   
  
Tenchi threw his sword, it spun in the air and Ayeka's fireball hit the blade causing a release of energy. The blast threw Ayeka back against the wall screaming. The Green Energy faded and her eyes returned to normal.   
  
"Its over", Tenchi sombrely said. Tenchi walked over to Kiyone and knelt at her side.   
  
"That was amazing, Tenchi", she whispered.   
  
"You gave me something to fight for Kiyone", Tenchi whispered back. As he kissed her, Ryoko and Washu turned their backs. Tenchi broke the kiss.   
  
"I have to leave now Kiyone", Tenchi whispered.   
  
"What, why Tenchi?", Kiyone asked.   
  
"Because I can't stay here anymore", Tenchi answered; "too much has happened", Tenchi finished.   
  
"I love you", Kiyone whispered with a tear in her eye.   
  
"I know, things aren't the way they were before, even though I tried, it all fell apart", Tenchi whispered to Kiyone.  
  
He kissed her once more. "I will come back someday, I promise", Tenchi spoke. Tenchi started to walk away,   
  
Ayeka got to her feet and ran to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, Where are you going", Ayeka shouted.   
  
Tenchi continued walking he did not even turn around. "You can't leave Tenchi, I LOVE YOU!", Ayeka cried out as she grabbed onto his leg.   
  
"Answer me Tenchi.", Ayeka sobbed. Ayeka let go of his leg and Tenchi kept walking.   
  
Ayeka broke down and dropped to her knees. Washu walked over to where Ayeka was kneeling and Ayeka looked up, tears streaming down her face. Ayeka wiped away her tears to see Tenchi walk out of view,   
  
"So, now you know the truth Washu", Ayeka muttered.   
  
"Truth about what?", Washu replied.   
  
"That my people are capable of such darkness", Ayeka answered.   
  
"All you can do is accept it Ayeka, for it's a part of who you are", Washu advised wisely.   
  
"But its so frightening", Ayeka responded.   
  
"Remember that there is as much light as there is darkness inside, by blocking out the darkness completely is what causes incidents like this, however you cannot let the darkness reign completely either, you must strike a balance within", Washu finished.  
  
Little did they know that a dark figure lurked in the shadows watching from the rooftop, his face hidden and cloak blowing in the wind. "No, it has only just begun", the dark figure whispered to himself.  
  
Epilogue, - Kiyone's Testament.  
  
Tenchi was right, nothing was the same anymore, It had all fallen apart. Ayeka was forced to leave Earth after the 'incident' and as far as I know she has resumed her duties as Crown Princess after several months of careful therapy.  
  
Sasami was forced to leave with her and we all miss her deeply.   
  
With the loss of Tenchi, Washu threw herself into her research, we hardly see her now, she comes out for food then returns to her lab, never speaking a word.   
  
Ryoko became a legend: the surviving tank commander told the story of how Ryoko fought the 'Okinawa Demon' and lived. He was discharged from the army but those that believed sought out Ryoko, who corroborated his story and she became the legendary Demon Slayer.  
  
Nubuyki and Yosho rebuilt the house and those of us that remained all chipped in.   
  
Mihoshi returned a few days later with the news that she had been assigned a new partner.   
  
And me, well my physical wounds healed after a few weeks and I resumed my duties with the GP, then after a few months, tendered my resignation, but the emotional wounds would take a lot longer. And as for Tenchi, I have not seen or heard from him since that day.   
I don't know where I will go or what I will do next, the GP was all that I knew but I had to leave. However, I do know that sometime, somewhere I will meet my Tenchi again.   
  
The End.(Or is it?)  
  
Authors' note: Well, what did you think? Please send comments to acidb@postmaster.co.uk. Flames will be ignored, :) 


End file.
